Doctor Who Adventures/The Game of Gallifrey
This video-game follows the story of season 1 of Doctor Who Adventures.The game will have it's differences,not 100% of the series.The game is a 3D Fighing-game Versions: Computer:The Computer version will be the full game. Playstation 3:This version does not contains The Bonus Levels. Playstation 4:This version has the full game. 3DS-It doesn't has Time Blast.Other than that,it has everything else. Levels: Level 1:Twelfht Doctor:Apidose in the park: The Level starts with a video,the regeneration of 11 to 12.Then there's dialogue,almost like the one in Episode 1.After the dialogue,the player is let to control The Doctor around the Tardis,to search his screwdriver who he lost while crashing.Then The Doctor goes outside,and hears a weird sound coming from the park.On his way to the park,the Doctor encounters a bunch of Apidose's he has to defeat.The Player can swicth in between The Doctor and Clara anytime.If the player controls Clara,the Doctor is played by the computer,and vice versa.At the end of the level,the Doctor and Clara reach to the park. Level 2:Twelfht Doctor:The Last Dalek: At the begining,there is a clip from the episode,when they find a strange machine.The Doctor and Clara must search in the park for the key.While searching,some Apidose attacks them.When he finds the key,he opens the machine,and Tasha Lem comes outside it.The Joker and 1 Dalek appears too.The Doctor,Clara and Tasha have to fight with the Dalek,as a boss battle.The Dalek's special ability is Laser Gun.It shoots a character and that one's life get lower,and it is paralizated for 30 seconds.When defeated,an amount of EXP is given which should get both Clara and The Doctor to Level 2,while Tasha remains at level 1.Then there is another clip from the episode,and The Joker sends Tasha and Clara in the past. Level 3:One Last Foe:Daleks in The Past: The Doctor arrives in the past and has to search Clara and Tasha in an abandonet park where 10 Apidose and the Last Dalek appears.The Doctor alone must fight them all.If The Doctor kills 1 Apidose,The Dalek bring back 2 anothers,so the Doctor should defeat the dalek first.When the Doctor advances,he meets 2 other Daleks.Dalek 1 Has the ability to be invisible for some seconds,and the other one has Laser Gun.When they are being defeated,the Doctor should be level 3. Level 4:One Last Foe:10 Saved Daleks: The Doctor eventually finds the Abandoned Building where Clara and Tasha are being keept.There is a Vashta Nerada as a guard,and the Doctor must defeat him.When rescuing Clara and Tasha,they join the team,and can be used in battles.When trying to run,10 daleks(one of them is the Last Dalek) appear and they must defeat them.6 of them are level 2,and 4 of them are level 3.They all have Laser Gun as their ability.When defeated,Clara and Tasha should be level 3 and The Doctor level 4. Level 5:One Last Foe:The Powerfull 3: When trying to run away,they are stopped by The three most powefull Daleks out of the 10 Daleks fought before(one of them is The Last Dalek).They are all 3 Level 5,making the battle a bit hard as no one of the team is Level 5 yet.This is a boss Battle,and they all have Laser Gun and Invisibility.By the end of the level,The Doctor will be Level 5,and Clara and Tasha will be Level 4.At the end,Tasha leaves the team. BONUS LEVEL:Apidose's Assault: The Apidose attacks the Tardis.There are 3 waves.The first wave will be very easy,as it will only have Level 1 and 2 Apidose.Wave 2 will have Level 2 and 3,and Wave 3 will have 1 Giant Apidose of Level 5.The Giant Apidose ability is Beam:He launches a beam out of his mouth every 5 turns. Level 6:The New Sontaran Order:The Evil Guards: At the begining,there is a scene from the episode,when the Doctor is called.The Sontaran explains the Doctor what happends.The Doctor must go to the big room,where the new Leader stands.On the way,he'll have to fight with a bunch of evil Sontaran.They are all Level 4.When defeated,Clara should be level 5 too,but the Doctor won't advance. Level 7:The New Sontaran Order:The Main Room: The Doctor and Clara reach the main room,where they must fight with 11 Sontarans,all of level 5.When defeated,The New Leader will call out a PURPLE SONTARANT of level 6,as a boss battle.His ability is Extra Gun.When defeated,both Doctor and Clara will be level 6. Level 8:The New Sontaran Order:The Old Sontaran Order: The Old Sontaran Leader appears and joins the team.The New Leader runs trough a hall.The Doctor,Clara and Old Sontaran Leader follows him.On their way,they must fight a bunch of Sontarans.They will be Level 5.When reaching to a room,The New Sontaran Leader will be the boss.He will be Level 7.When defeated,The Doctor will be level 7,Clara will be 6,and The Old Sontran Leader will be 4.The Old Sontaran Leader will leave the team Hiring Members Tutorial: At this point,the player is introduced to the Hiring Memebers Device.The Player can buy a character(in-game money).At this point,the only 2 availables characters are Tasha Lem and The Old Sontaran Leader.They will both be Level 5 if buyed. Level 9:The Cytrons:Cybermites in the house: There is the scene of disparition from the episode.The Doctor with Clara(posibly other characters,IF buyed) must search for Clara's dad on Clara's house.The house will be full of Cybermites of Level 5 and 6.There will be 7 Cybermites in every room.When reaching the garage,there will be a Cytron there.He will be Level 7. Level 10:The Cytrons:Cytron Car: When the Cytron is defeated,he posses the Car,and he will be fought as a boss.He will be Level 8.His ability is smashing,a very strong move. Level 11:The Cytrons:The Big Boss: The Doctor and his team arrive on The Cytrons laboratory where he has to fights with 5 Cytrons of level 6,the car,of level 8,and The Cytron Leader of Level 8.They have a combined ability called Convert.It attacks once at 20 turns,and kills one of the member of the team.When the level is defeated,The Cytron Leader becomes available for recruiting for a very big amount of money(the player won't YET have that much money) BONUS EPISODE:The Return of the Snowmen: In Victorian London,the Doctor re-meets the Snowmens.There will be 5 waves.The first will all be level 5.The second will be level 5 and 6.The third will be level 7,and the last level will be a bigger Snowmen(boss) as level 8. Abilities Introductions: As of Level 8,The Doctor gets his first ability named The Sonic.He launches a wave out of his screwdriver that hits ALL the enemies. Level 12:Planet of The Angels:Angels in a spaceship: The Doctor and his team arrives on Colonel's Bob spaceship.He will join the team(The Doctor MUST have 1 spot free for him.He can have up to 5 companions).The Doctor and his team must go to the central room of the ship,in order to land on the planet.On his way on the spaceship,The Doctor will meet Level 7 Weeping Angels.When reaching the central room,the Doctor will have to fight with a Virus who took control on the spaceship.When defeated,the Doctor will be level 9. Level 13:Planet of The Angels:The weeping Forest: The Doctor and his team will land on a forest on the planet.There will be Weeping Angels and little virus's all of level 8.In the middle of the forest,they will fight a Red Weeping Angel of level 9.When defeated,the Doctor will be Level 10. Clara ability: By this point,Clara will learn her ability,Souffle Shot,in which she shots with souffle on one enemy and paralize him for 1 minute. Level 14:Planet of The Angels:Angels In The Tardis: The Doctor and his team(Colonel Bob left at this point) returns to the TARDIS where he sees 3 Red Weeping Angels.2 of them are level 8 and 1 of them is level 10.When the level is ended,Colonel Bob will be available at recruiting. Level 15:A Link With the Past:Martha's Quest: This time,you don't play with the Doctor and his team,but instead,you play with Handles(having his body/this is before losing it) and Martha,in the Tardis,fighting with some Cybermites.Martha will be level 7 and Handles will be level 8.The Cybermites will all be level 7 and 8,and they will be a lot(30+). Level 16:A Link With The Past:The Flashback: This whole level will be played in a flashback.You are with The Doctor and his team on the market factory.Cyberman invades.They will all be level 9.When defeating them,you will have to go in the back-room,where you will fight a level 10 Cyberman,which,when defeated,will put your team on sleep. Level 17:A Link With The Past:Martha and The Cyberman: Martha and Handles arrive on the market,and they have to fight with 13 Cyberman of level 8,and one Green Cyberman of level 10.When he is defeated,Martha and Handles will go in the back-room where they will have to fight with the Level 10 Cyberman who put the Doctor and his team on sleep. Level 18:A Link With the Past:Goodbye Handles: The Doctor and his team+Martha and Handles must battle the Cyberman Leader(boss) at level 12.When defeated the Doctor will be level 11.At the end,Handles(with body) is send trough a portal to Trenzalore,in the past(TTOTD).By the end,Martha and (With Body) Handles will be available to recruit. Level 19:The Doctor and The Plastic Brain:The Autons: The Doctor meets Michele and she joins the team.They will have to go to the Black Archive,but on the way,they will fight with Level 11 Autons. Level 20:The Doctor and The Plastic Brain:Black Archive: In the Black Archive,they will fight with Level 11 and 12 Autons,and a green Auton of Level 12. Level 21:The Doctor and The Plastic Brain:Mother of Autons: The Boss will be the mother of Autons who is Level 13. Level 22:The Ruby Of The Daleks:The Dalek who thanked After finding the Ruby,8 Daleks of Level 12 attacke them.When they re defeated,they will fight one Dalek of Level 13. Level 23:The Ruby Of The Daleks:Michelle Holingsworth: Michelle must fight alone with 3 Daleks of Level 13.If they are defeated,Michelle will fight with a Red Dalek of Level 13. Level 24:The Ruby Of The Daleks:The Last Bow: A Multicolor Dalek enters the Tardis.He will be Level 14.When defeated,the level ends. Level 25:The Underground Species:The Town: The Doctor and his team arrive on a strange town.There,they will fight with Vashta Nerada of Level 13.They will be 10.When defeated,they will go forward and meet a posseded Kyle.He will be Level 14.When the battle ends,the Doctor will be level 15. Level 26:The Underground Species:The Building Assault: Kyle is un-posseded and joines the team.They will go into a strange building where,they must go to the roof.While trying to get here,they will meet Level 13-14 Oods.When reaching to the roof,they will have to fight with a level 15(boss) Silurian.His ability is dig.When defeated the Doctor will be level 16.At the end,there is a clip from the show showing the Doctor realizing they must go underground. Level 27:The Underground Species:The Tunnel: The Doctor and his team are into a tunnel.The whole level will be in the tunnel.There will be level 13-14 Oods and Level 15-16 Silurians.When reaching to the city,a Red Ood and a Red Silurian will be battled as a boss.They will both be level 17. Level 28:Revenge of The Oods:Ractous and The Oods: The whole level is a long boss battle(The First MAJOR boss battle).The Boss will be a level 18 Ractous and 5 of 15 Level Oods.When defeating an Ood,Ractous will attack with his ability called the Dig Beam,a very strong move.When the level ends,the Doctor will be level 18. Level 29:Revenge of The Oods:The Escape: The Doctor and his team must leave the underground city.On their way to the escape,they will have to fight with Level 16-17 Silurians and Oods.When reaching outside,there will be Ractous,but Purple.He will be level 19.When defeated,Kyle is being killed.When the level ends,Ractous will be available for recruit. Level 30:Last Path Of The Doctor:The minions: There is a clip from the episode when the Doctor arrives at Eden.There,he will fight with 10 Metalaxe Minions of Level 17.Then,the team must search for the guns.While searching,A Dalek will appear.He will be Level 19.When defeated,the Doctor will be level 19. Level 31:Last Path Of The Doctor:3 Enemies: The Doctor and his team are teleported into the forest of Metalaxe.There,it will be a boss battle.They will be 3.The Last Dalek,Cytron Leader and Ractous.They will all be Level 21.When defeated,the Doctor will be level 20. Doctor's Second Ability: Blue Beam,it's a very strong move.It attacks all the enemies with a Blue Beam. Level 32:Last Path Of The Doctor:The Metalaxe's Boss Battle: The Metalaxe will be the boss battle.He wil be Level 22.He has 1 Ability called Axe Kick.It is used once at 22 turns,and it kills a member of the team.At the end of the battle,the Doctor will be Level 21.When the level is finished,River Song will be available for recruiting,for a low amount of money(because she MUST be in the finale as a member). BONUS LEVEL:The Training Room: This level exist only for training.It has Daleks,Cybermans and Silurians.They will be Level 19-20.This level is good for leveling up,and it should be played until the Doctor is Level 25,and all the companions at least 23. Level 33:The Time Lords Return:Saving Gallifrey: The level begins with a clip from the show,when 11 calls 12 to save Gallifrey.He goes there,but 15 Daleks invade his Tardis.They will all be Level 23.When the level ends,The Eleventh Doctor will be available for recruiting(as a member)(he will be level 24). Level 34:The Time Lords Return:Daleks and The Rassilon: The Doctor and his team will land on Gallifrey,in Medusa Cascade(pocket universe).They will have to enter the secret base of Rassilon.On their way here,they will have to fight with a lot of Daleks(30+),all Level 22-24.When finally reaching the base,they will meet a posseded Rassilon of Level 25(boss).His ability is Time Stream,which stops any of the member from moving for 30 seconds.At the end,Rassilon gets un-posseded and joins the team. Level 35:The Time Lords Returns:The Weeping Angels assault: The Team's secret base is discovered by Weeping Angels.They will only be 5,but they will be Level 26.When defeated,the team must run outside,where Rassilon says what happends.They are then attacked by Daleks(6 of them) at Level 26.When the level ends,Barnable(kid from Christmas) will be available for recruiting. Level 36:The Time Lords Return:The Great Alliance: This is the second MAJOR boss battle.There will be,Ractous,Cytron Leader,Cyber Leader,Ood,Red Weeping Angels,The Metalaxe,The New Sontaran Leader and The Last Dalek,all at Level 27.When defeated,a Giant Amount of EXP will be given.At the end,there is a clip where the team is send to Trenzalore.At the end,The Tenth Doctor will be available for recruit. Level 37:Battle at Gallifrey:Robotic Charge: The Team arrives on Trenzalore where they have to fight a bunch of Level 28 Cybermans and Cytrons.They will advance and meet The Cytron Leader and Cyberman Leader at Level 30.They will be fought as a boss battle. Level 38:Battle at Gallifrey:The Revolution: 5 Weeping Angels,3 Oods,3 Silurians and 5 Daleks arrive.They are all Level 30.When they are defeated,The Last Dalek and the Metalaxe arrive.They are Level 32. Level 39:Battle at Gallifrey:The Joker VS The Doctor: The team will have to fight The Joker(major boss battle).He will be at Level 34.He has an ability that makes everyone paraliz for 1 minute+lowers the life.Then there is a clip,The Joker and The Doctor jumps in the crack. Level 40:Battle at Gallifrey:The Return of Davros: Believing The Doctor is dead,all the members of the team return on Gallifrey,on the Dalek spaceship,to save the Time Lords.On the ship,they will have to fight Level 35 Daleks(10 daleks).When defeated,they will go in the room the Time Lords are being keept.There,they will have to battle a Level 37 Davros.When defeated,the time lords will return on Gallifrey,saved. Level 41:Battle at Gallifrey:Battle In The Crack: The Doctor(alone) VS The Joker,in the crack.They will BOTH be Level MAX.The Battle will be very long and hard,and when defeated,they both fall on the ground(in the crack). Level 42:The Cracks in The Universe:Street's Oods: There is a clip of when Clara with Handles run from home.Clara alone,on the street,will see 6 Level 33 Oods.When they are defeated,The Doctor arrives(he isn't Level MAX anymore),and so does 3 more Oods of level 34 Level 43:The Cracks in The Universe:City of Oods: The Doctor and his team must follow direction given by Handles to the location they must dig.On their way,they will fight with Oods,of level 36.When they reach to the location,there is a clip and they dig. Level 44:The Cracks in The Universe:Tiny Crack Boss Battle: In the tunnel,they will battle with some Oods of level 36 and some of 37.After they reach to a point in the tunnel,where they notice a little crack.They must battle it.Boss Battle.It is Level 38.Once at 20 turns,it will erase one of your members of the team,so you must hurry to defeat it. Level 45:The Cracks in The Universe:The Joker and the Oods: The team reaches to The Joker.He calls up 3 waves of Oods.The first wave has Level 37 Oods.The second wave has Level 38 Oods,and the last wave has Level 38 Oods too.When they are defeated,you will have to fight with the Joker,who is Level 39. Level 46:The Cracks in The Universe:Clara is the Enemy: Gallifrey returns.The Doctor and his team,and the Joker are transported to Gallifrey.There,The Joker posses Clara,and the Doctor and his team must defeat her.She will be Level 40.When she's defeated,The Joker will bring up 5 Daleks of Level 38.When they are defeated,the Level ends. Level 47:The Cracks in The Universe:The Crack Returns: There is a clip,Rassilon takes the Joker's time lord-power away and exiles him,but then,a giant crack appears on the sky.The team must defeat it.It will be Level 41. Level 48:Dead on a Spaceship:Zygons on Earth: There is a clip with Clara's Dad wanting to stop her.The level starts.You have Clara's Dad in the team.On the way to the Tardis,you will have to fight with Level 39 Zygons.When reaching in The TARDIS,you will have to fight with some Cybermites of Level 40. Level 49:Dead on a Spaceship:Find the Captain: The Doctor and his team arrive on Ark 24.They must search for the captain.While searching,they will meet some Level 41 Cybermans.When reaching to the captain,you will be attacked by some Zygons of Level 41.When defeated,the level ends. Level 50:Dead on a spaceship:Captain Arwins: The level starts with a clip,where Captain Arwins talks to Clara and her dad.When the clip ends,Captain Arwins reveals himself evil.You must fight to him as a boss battle.He will be Level 43.When defeated,he will call out 3 Zygons.They will be Level 42.When defeated,the level ends. Level 51:Dead on a spaceship:True Nature: Captain Arwins reveals to be a Zygon in disguise.The real Arwins joins the team and must re-battle the Zygon.He will be Level 44.When defeated,there is a clip when Clara and her dad are shot,and the doctor says goodbye to her in the hospital. Level 52:The Hospital Battle: Right after The Doctor left Clara,the Hospital is attaked by Cybermans.The Doctor must go on the top of the hospital.On his way,he'll have to fight a lot of Level 44 Cybermans.On the roof,he will have to fight with the CyberLeader,who will be Level 45. Level 53:Time Blast:Return to Unit: This episode does not take place after losing Clara.Cronologicaly,this is after the 10th episode,but in-game,it's the last level.The level starts with The Doctor and his team arriving to Unit.There,they will go to The Time Room,where the 11th doctor appears.He joines the team.After that,3 waves,each consisting of 5 Daleks of Level 46 began to strike.When they will all be defeated,A Cytron of level 47 will appear Level 54:Time Blast:The Spaceship: The Doctor and his team will go on The Cytrons spaceship.On the way to the main room,they wil fight with Cytrons of Level 47 and 48.In the main room,they wil fight with the Cytron Guard of Level 48.When defeated,they are being sent back to Earth. Level 55:Time Blast:The Streets: On Earth,the Cytrons are invading.They will have to fight with Cytrons of level 47 in their way to the Black Archive.Also Daleks and Cyberman of level 47. Level 57:Time Blast:Black Archive: Arriving on the Black Archive,they will fight with The Cytron Leader who is Level 50(MAX).When defeated,the clock is used and defeats all of them.The Scene cuts to The Blade,and the game ends. Scene 1.png|A talking scene (3DS) Android Version: Not much is known about this version,other than it will stricly have Season 1's episode(so no specials nor Time Blast).It will be released on 1 February 2014. Level 1:Twelfth Doctor: The Doctor and Clara go in the park.Tasha joins the team,and they will fight a Level 1 Dalek.When defeated,they will fight with a Level 2 Joker.When defeated,Level 2 Joker and Level 2 Dalek will be fought togheter. Level 2:One Last Foe: 100 years in the past,in the factory,the team will fight with 9 Daleks of Level 2.When they are defeated,A Level 3 Dalek appears and he must be fought. Level 3:The New Sontaran Leader: The Doctor must battle,in the main room,bunch of Sontarans of Level 3.When they are all defeated,You must battle The Old Sontaran Leader,who is Level 4. Level 4:The Cytrons: In Clara's house,you must battle some Cytrons of level 4. Level 5:Planet of The Angel: On a strange forest,the Doctor will fight a bunch of Weeping Angels of Level 5. Level 6:A link with the past: Martha and Handles joins the team.They will be on the market.There they will fight with Cybermens of Level 5.When defeated,they will fight with The Cyber Emperor,of Level 6. Level 7:The Doctor and The Plastic Brain: The Team must fight with Level 6 Autons.When defeated,A Green Auton of Level 7 will appear.When defeated,the mother of autons,level 7,must be battled. = Category:Video Games